teamjusticefandomcom-20200214-history
Tayuya
"I'll play you the melody of death!" Tayuya is a foul-mouthed kunoichi and one of Orochimaru's minions from the anime, Naruto. Personality Tayuya was overbearing and foul-mouthed towards most people, especially Jirōbō, calling him "fatty" and Sakon calling him "birdbrain", as he criticised her over it. She didn't think much of Shikamaru Nara as a leader, but as a weak, useless rat, who ran away when she used her Doki to attack him. Like several of the Sound Four, Tayuya had her own perception of morality as she criticised Shikamaru for sacrificing members of his team to bring back one person who left with them voluntarily. Orochimaru commented that Tayuya has a "doesn't-want-to-lose" mentality that can slow down the team. Like the rest of the Sound Five, Tayuya constantly referred to her enemies as "trash". Physical Appearance Tayuya's most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, pink hair (depicted as red in the anime). She also wore a black hat with bandaged sides which was shredded when Tayuya reached her second state. She wore a tan tunic, much like the other members of Sound Four, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals. In her second state her skin turns brown and her eyes turn yellow. Her hair grows longer and turns pink in the anime. She also grows a set of horns. Abilities As one of the Sound Four, an elite group who served at Orochimaru's direct orders, Tayuya was a strong kunoichi. She claimed to be the second strongest member of the Sound Four, subsequent only to Sakon. She was also very intelligent, and could think of excellent strategies, though not quite parallel with those of Shikamaru. In the anime, another testament to her skills was her being chosen for reincarnation by Kabuto Yakushi. Furthermore, Shikamaru stated that Tayuya's prowess was of jōnin-level. Cursed Seal As one of Orochimaru's closest and most powerful warriors, Tayuya was branded with a cursed seal. When in Level 2 Cursed Seal form, her hair grew longer, remaining pink, her skin became a dark shade of brown, and she grew several horns on the top of her head. In this state, she gained an immense boost in strength, stamina and endurance, which allowed her to surpass even Shikamaru's various shadow techniques. In the anime, when experiencing strong feelings of hatred and rage, she could draw even more power from the seal. As a result, after her reincarnation, the power of her cursed seal was increased considerably. An example of this was the fact that the range of her sound-based genjutsu techniques were greatly increased. History She appeared along with the rest of the Sound Four to capture Ethan for Orochimaru. She fought, was annoyed and defeated by Nova. Appearance *Ethan: Chain of the Past (Debut) Trivia *She will return later on, but working alone to capture Ethan for herself. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Naruto Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Summoners Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sonokinetic Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Assassin Category:Outright Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Strategic Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Female